


babysitting

by snottygrrl



Series: the harry/malfoy thing series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ron collects rosalind</p>
            </blockquote>





	babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** mpreg baby  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** because [](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/profile)[**coffeejunkii**](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/) played my [quote-a-line meme-age](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/145474.html), i wrote her this from [the harry/malfoy thing](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5388) verse (which has a daughter that malfoy mpreg'ed).

Hermione's note was short and concise.

 _Ron,_

Harry's injured (don't worry, he'll be fine). Am with Draco at Mungo's. Had to leave Rosalind with Severus. Please collect her as soon as you can.

Love,  
Hermione

Ron blinked and then quickly flooed to Snape's.

The sitting room was in a shambles. Books, that seemed to have come from shelves at toddler height, littered the floor. The end table was overturned. But Ron couldn't help smiling at the sight before him.

Severus Snape was sprawled out on the couch, asleep, cradling a happily gurgling Rosalind who was playing quietly on his lap.


End file.
